


Ashton- Drumstick Damage

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hospital, Injury, Other, Sickfic, drumstick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: Ashton hits his drum too hard and gets a drumstick stuck in his arm.





	Ashton- Drumstick Damage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from @LouisWantsLiam on Wattpad. Thank you!
> 
> Request: Can you do one where Ashton is drumming when he his the drum too hard and his drumstick cracks, going into his arm or one of the others. It would be awesoem!
> 
> Here it is!

5 Seconds Of Summer had been on the road for the last two months. They were halfway through their Sound Live Feels Live tour and (as I always say) they were having the times of their lives. The tour had gone amazing so far and each day they couldn't wait until the next concert that night.

Currently though, the lads were on a 2 week break, which had started a week ago. They were staying in their house in LA, where they spent quite a lot of time. They had barley done anything productive during their stay, mostly just ate, slept and played video games. Today though, the four boys had decided that they were going to get in a little band rehearsal.

The four of them had agreed on being downstairs in the rehearsal area by 11am. But, as always with these lads, not everything went to plan. Luke was the first to wake up in the morning, it was 9:30 when he did. He knew he had enough time to get ready and eat before he had to be downstairs.

For the other three, it wasn't so good. Calum woke at 10, despite there being an hour before he had to be a rehearsals he was panicking. He wasn't as bad as Ashton or Michael though. They both woke up at roughly 10:45. Calum and Luke had been playing Fifa for a while now and neither one had bothered to go check on the others.

The two of them rushed and ended up getting down the stars at the same time, half an hour later that the other two. Calum and Luke were on their phones when they ran down together. They both looked up at the two as they rushed into the room.

'Finally!' Calum said.

'Yeah, how long did you two sleep in?' Luke asks.

'Long enough.' Ashton says, walking over his drum kit.

'Are we going to rehearse or not?' Michael asks, picking up his guitar.

'As long as you are.' Calum says. The all of their song that they play each night in their concerts. They get to 18 and Ashton is really giving it all he has got. During the chorus he hits his cymbal really hard and the drumstick cracks in half. The pointy end goes into the top of his right arm and he screams, making the other three stop immediately and turn to look at him.

When they look at him they see the drumstick sticking out of his arm and blood rushing out of it. They all stand there for a second before putting their guitars down and rushing over to Ashton, Michael picking up his microphone to ring for an ambulance.

'Oh My God, Ashton!' Luke says. 'Calum pull your shirt off.'

'Why?' Calum asks.

'Never mind, I'll do it.' Luke says and pulls his shirt off wrapping it around Ashton's arm, above where the drumstick is sticking in. Ashton groans in pain as he does but doesn't move away. Michael comes over, off the phone and informs them that the ambulance is on their way. 

'Hey Ash. We need to take you upstairs, do you think you can make it?' Calum asks. Ashton nods and they help him to stand up. They walk over to the stairs, Calum and Michael with their arms under Ashton's armpits and Luke standing behind incase he falls. They make it up the stairs and Ashton stars to lean very heavily onto Michael. He looks at Ashton and see that his pupils are very dilated, signalling that he is about to pass out.

'Guys, he's going to pass out.' Michael says.

'How do you know?' Calum asks, but Michael doesn't get to answer before Ashton is falling back into Luke's arms. Calum and Michael immediately help his support Ashton's weight. They carry him over to the couch and Luke puts a folded up towel under Ashton's arm. They hear a knock on the door and Michael rushes to let the paramedics in, guiding them over to Ashton.

'How long ago did this happen?' One of the paramedics asks.

'About 10 minutes ago.' Calum answers.

'When did he pass out?' The other one asks.

'About 2 minutes ago.' Michael answers.

'We'll have to take him in the ambulance to the hospital.' The first paramedic says.

'Can I go with him?' Michael asks.

'Sure. Are you okay with that?' The other paramedic asks Calum and Luke.

'Yeah.' They both say and the paramedics get Ashton onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Michael hops in and they take off towards the hospital.

Once they get there Ashton is rushed straight into surgery and Michael was made to wait in the family and relatives waiting room. About 20 minutes later Calum and Luke come in to find Michael sitting there with his head in his hand.

'It's going to be okay, Mikey.' Luke says, sitting down on Michaels left while Calum sits on his right.

'I know.' Michael says. About an hour later a nurse comes inand all three of them stand up.

'Who is the legal guardian?' The nurse asks.

'I am.' Michael says, even though he is younger than Ashton he is still older than the rest of them.

'Follow me.' The nurse says.

'Are they able to come?' Michael says, gesturing to Calum and Luke.

'We usually only let one person at a time.' The nurse says.

'Usually...' Calum says.

'You can come.' The nurse says and walks out of the waiting room ahead of them. The go down the hall and into room 234. 

'Mr Irwin went into surgery to remove the half of the drumstick that was stuck in his arm. He got 5 stitches in the area, the hole was not to large.' The nurse says before letting them into Ashton's room. Ashton is awake and sitting up in bed, a dressing on his upper right arm.

'How you feeling Ash?' Luke asks.

'Like I just had a drumstick pulled out of my arm,' Ashton says, a smirk on his face.

'How long until you'll be able to play again?' Michael asks.

'It's going to be another 5 weeks before Mr Irwin will be able to play drums again. You may have to get a substitute for your tour.' The nurse says.

'You.. you know who we are?' Luke asks.

'Yeah, I've been a fan for a while.' The nurse says.

'What's your name?' Calum asks.

'Emily.' The nurse answers. 'Can I refer to Mr Irwin as Ashton or no?'

'Feel free to. It's my name anyways.' Ashton answers.

'Okay. Well, Ashton will be able to perform within a week, but not play the drums. You might be able to play guitar within 3 weeks if you want to but drums can't happen for 5 weeks so that the wound can heal enough.' Emily says.

'Thank you.' Ashton says.

In a weeks time the four boys are back on stage, with their substitute drummer, Alex. Ashton stand to the left of their runway and Luke on the right, the other two in their usual positions. The fans give lots of sympathy to Ashton over social media.

In three weeks Ashton plays a little guitar on stage and the fans are loving it. His arm still hurts but it isn't so bad that he can't play.

In five weeks Ashton is back to his former glory, his dressing off his arm and his scar visible as he plays his drums on stage for the first time in more than a month. He is happy to be back where he feels at home, behind his drum kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> If you've put a request in it'll be done soon. If you haven't put one in don't be afraid to. I'll write anything for you guys, just request it.
> 
> Bye for now,
> 
> Alexis :D


End file.
